A Demonic Love
by deadfinalpower
Summary: Then it hit me. My body burned abnormally, it felt like my limbs were being torn apart, and I fell unconscious.
1. Chapter 1

My boss always told me to never eat human food, or something terrible will happen to me. Of course I took his advice seriously. Well one of my demon buddies happened to just that. He ate a piece of candy he received from a human, and he died from it. A lowly demon like me won't be missed, for I have also received candy from a little boy, and was so cute and pure that I couldn't refuse. I stared at the candy, and my stomach rumbled. Good-bye my friends, acquaintances, and my demonic life. I unwrapped the candy, and I popped it into my mouth. It was very sweet. I waited for something to happen. Then it hit me. My body burned abnormally, it felt like my limbs were being torn apart, and I fell unconscious.

Slowly I heard the rustling of leaves, people walking, and little children playing around. "Mommy, look. There is a little boy over there." What little boy?

"Shh. You don't want to wake him up do you?"

"Ok, mommy." I heard them walk away, and I heard another set of footfalls coming by.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, how cute he is!" It sounded like a man's voice. He crept closer, and I felt him pick me up. I tried to open my eyes, but they didn't listen. I wanted to move or say something, but the darkness engulfed me and I fell unconscious again. I was floating within the darkness, and I felt arms surrounding me. It was a warm embrace, and it calmed me. I could hear a heartbeat, I moved towards it. I saw light, and soon I could hear the world yet again.

"Is he your little brother? He is so cute." I felt someone pat my head, and my eyes opened slowly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I woke him up." There was an old woman in front of me, and I noticed I was in a man's arms still being carried.

"No, it's ok. I was going to wake him up anyways. Well, I need to bring him home before it gets any darker. Make sure to have a safe trip home. Bye."

"You too, young one. Good-bye." He walked away, and I stared at him.

He sighed, and said, "You finally woke up. I have been carrying you around with me the whole day. Now you owe me an explanation as to why you were sleeping at the park."

I put my finger to my mouth and said, "I ate a piece of candy and fell asleep. Thank you for picking me up mister." I smiled, and I could see him blush. He was very peculiar looking. With unkempt hair, eyes that were pitch black, and the way he slouched while walking made it unfathomable to read him. "Mister, what's your name?"

"My name is L. What is yours?"

"My name is Light."

"We're here. Welcome to my house." It was huge. The gates opened, and the mansion beyond was clearly shown.

"Whoa! You live here?"

"Of course." He walked to the threshold and a camera popped out. The camera swiveled around a few times then disappeared. The door opened revealing a man.

"Welcome back, young master." He looked at me. "Will the guest be staying the night," the man said.

"Yes he will. Prepare a room for him to use. Thank you, Watari." L waved him off, and Watari disappeared into a dark recess. I was amazed by everything. The mansion looked grand and elaborate, but the inside looked plain but was very technologic. My stomach rumbled, and L chuckled. "What do you want to eat? I'll show you what I have." He walked to the kitchen and showed me what food he had. He had some meat buns bought from a nearby stand since I didn't want any of his food. The meat buns were so good. I see why some of the demons go and eat human food. I would too, but I never expected to still be alive. After I finished eating, he finally put me down and let me wander. I rummaged through anything I could open. Most of the things were locked, so there wasn't much. All the rooms looked the same. All either had a bed or desk or even both. All had bookshelves, a chair, and a little drawer. On the drawer there would be a pen and pad. Only the drawer and shelves were in plain sight, so I could search to my heart's content. Some drawers had paper or tiny trinkets which I had no name for. The bookshelves also all had books.

I will update as soon as possible. I might be able to update near the beginning of next month. If not, maybe sometime in the middle of next month.


	3. Chapter 3

I soon got lost and found a door different from all the rest. I tried the handle, and I heard a very soft click. I let go, and the handle disappeared. Another click followed and the door slid open. I walked in cautiously, and my jaw dropped. I expected something elaborate and different but not this way. There was a mattress on the floor, a desk nearby with a laptop on it, a desk chair, a desk lamp, a cabinet, and a very small window. Surprisingly there was a mirror in this room. I finally saw myself, and it made me confused.

I really was a small boy. I looked the same except shorter. My auburn hair, fit body, my face, and my looks were now childish. My features were not handsome anymore, they were cute. I soon snapped out of if, and I advanced towards the desk. I turned on the laptop, and it took me a while to crack the password but I did. I found federal documents, newspaper articles, and photos all about L. I never expected L to be so famous. The cases I found were countless. Each one I found, L had solved or helped in a way. I found myself getting tired, and I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sir. What are you going to do about him?"

"Don't worry. I'll handle it. Bring some breakfast. He's waking up."

"Yes." I heard the door close, and I opened my eyes. I blinked a couple time, then got up.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

"Tell me Light. What was your business in my room?"

"Nothing really. I found your laptop and wanted to play games." I looked at L, sitting on the side of the mattress and smirking. I was smiling myself.

"Hmm. What kind of game were you playing? This doesn't look like a game to me." He brought his laptop over, and he showed me the articles I read about him. I frowned and tried to look like I was about to cry.

"That's not a game? I tried to finish reading the instructions to play the game." I sounded disappointed. Two clicks sounded and Watari came in with some breakfast. The food was placed on the desk, and then Watari left.

"No use talking on an empty stomach. Come here." L sat on the chair, and I got up and went over. He grabbed me and placed me on his lap. I blushed, but I didn't know why. He picked up a cup of coffee and dropped many sugar cubes into it. He took a sip, and I expected him to cough of something, but nothing happened at all. He drank it normally. I saw some toast on a plate, and I grabbed one. It had some jam on it. Like the piece of candy I ate yesterday, the jam was also sweet. After a while we finished eating, and I heard two clicks yet again. Watari quickly swept the plate out of the room and said nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked up at L, and he looked quite deep in thought in thought. I smiled at him. After a few seconds, I couldn't keep still. I started fidgeting, and he grabbed my shoulders. I wriggled around, but his arms were rock soled. He soon let me go, and I got off him. I made for the door, and the door opened itself. I walked out and made for an exit. I found one, and it exited to a large rose garden. The roses were all a very deep shade of crimson, and the air was perfumed with the smell. It was an enchanting place. The roses stood out beside the dark jade colored leaves. I never noticed, but it was already too late. Pain overcame my body, and I fell to the floor. Is this my consequence for eating that piece of candy? Will I die? My eyes closed, and the last thing I saw was a single rose petal falling from the roses.

I don't know if I'm dead, but I heard L's voice many times. It was the same phrase over and over again. "I love you Light." I must have been dead because I never once heard him say that when I was conscious.  
"I also love you Light."


	6. Chapter 6

"L? Who are you talking about? It's me, Koun." I opened my eyes, and sure enough it was Kuon. "Thank god you're awake. You're heavy you know. Do you know how hard it is to carry a full grown man?" Full grown? I looked at myself, and I was back to normal. "What were you doing on the floor of the rose garden anyways?" Kuon let me down.

"Well I was tired and I fell asleep walking through that garden. How did you find me?"

"I was flying around, and I smelled your scent. I was already looking for you to begin with." I finally just noticed we were still in L's garden. We were just walking around. I glanced around. " Light, who is L?" I looked back at Kuon, and he looked dismayed.

"L is a human. He found me when I was unconscious and brought me here." Kuon took a few steps toward me, closing the distance with a tight embrace.

He continued, "Why do you love him? I have loved you longer than this human. Why won't you just accept me?" He caressed my face with his hand.

"I'm sorry Kuon, but you're like an older brother and nothing more." I heard some rustling and L appeared. L had a solemn face as he walked forward.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you people?" L was staring at me, and I didn't like the menacing aura emanating from him. It was almost scary.

"It doesn't concern you." Kuon also looked solemn also and brought me closer. L twitched a little bit, but I caught it. "Let's go Light." Kuon wings sprouted, and I stared at L. I was regretful, but I turned to follow Kuon. As I launched from the ground, I felt a tug on my leg. I was brought to the ground by L, and I was secretly happy.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't want you to leave. I heard everything." I blushed deeply. "I didn't say anything when you were a child, but this changes things. I also love you." He smiled, and it moved me. I kissed him.

"Did you know I am a demon?"

"I figured as much. I didn't find you in any database." I heard a sigh above us.

"You win L. You do anything to hurt him, and I'll come here personally to kill you. See you Light." I waved and he disappeared. I grabbed L and concentrated. We transported into L's room.

"Wow. Quick." He wasn't very amazed. I guess nothing surprises him much. I have learned many things over the years about L. Even if he has grown, I am still the same.

Two years before his set death, I asked him, "Do you wish to spend an eternity with me?"

He smiled and answered, "If there was a way, I would love to. By the sound of things, I know you do. Tell me."

"When you die, you'll become a wandering spirit. You'll have a choice to go to heaven, stay as a spirit, or become a demon like me. What you choose is your choice, but I will always love you no matter what you choose." L soon nodded off, and I still stayed by his side. L, when the time comes, I know you will choose what you want, but don't worry about me.


	8. Chapter 8

On the brink of death, L whispered, "Thank you Light." His spirit was whisked away by a blinding light, and I was left to wander the Earth alone.

I woke up crying one day. How much time has passed since he has gone? A month, a year? Kuon showed up, and said, "Light, we have to go greet the demon king." I sighed and nodded. Kuon bit his thumb, and he dripped a drop of his blood on the floor. A portal appeared, and Kuon touched it. He disappeared, and I followed him. "Hell looks the same doesn't it Light?" (To describe it, it looked London except it was gloomy all the time.) We followed the crowd, and we all assembled two lines.

As the demon king walked through the middle of the crowd, everyone bowed. I just bowed and didn't bother to look at him. When the king's advisor started to talk, everyone looked up and a murmur arose. The advisor announced, "The king will pick his queen. Light, come up here." Me?! The crowd was roaring now. I could hear the protests as I walked to where the king is. The king was fully cloaked, and I kneeled down.

"My siege." I felt a tap on my shoulder, and the noise soon disappeared. I stayed kneeling, noting that I might have been in the king's quarters or somewhere private. I felt his hand lift my chin and a sudden kiss. I was surprised when I looked at the king. I pushed him away for breath. "L?"

He chuckled and smirked. He looked exactly the same when I first met him. "Did you really think I would leave you behind? If I was becoming a demon, I had to make sure no one could take you away from me. What better way is there besides becoming the king?" I was extremely happy.

"How are you going to make up for lost time? I have wandered the Earth every single day sad and listless. I thought you would come for me soon." A tear escaped my eyes just remembering those empty days.

He wiped that tear away. "Don't worry Light. You'll be with me every single day for eternity. Isn't that what you wanted?" I grabbed L, and I transported us to his old house. We were in the rose garden, and the roses were still in full bloom. I forced him to stand next to one of the rose bushes.

"Hmm. You look better than the roses." He chuckled and hugged me. "You never leave me again, right?"

"Silly assumption. I would never leave you." I blushed and buried my head into the nape of his neck. At least I have my happy ending.


End file.
